parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas and Emily 3 - (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts) - UbiSoftFan94.
Thomas and Emily 3 is a Thomas/Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts parody made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Banjo (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Kazooie (Both the main females and both crush on Thomas and Banjo) *Percy as Mumbo Jumbo (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Banjo and Mumbo Jumbo) *Daisy as Gruntilda (Both the main female villains) *Smudger as Klungo (Both green and evil) *Edward as Bottles (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Banjo and Bottles are) *Flora as Tooty *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as King Jingaling *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Trophy Thomas *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Lord of Games (Both evil and mean) *Oliver as Mr. Fit (Both Western) *Boco as Pikelet *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr and Friends) as Boggy *Annie & Clarabel as Mingella and Blobbelda (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Mingella and Blobbelda) *Mavis as Humba Wumba *Molly as Mrs. Bottles (Both have the same letter M) *Toad as Gobi *Skarloey as Speccy (Both have the same letter S) *Madge as Goggles *James as Conker *Donald/Douglas as Jamjars *Bill/Ben as Nipper *Hector as Conga (Both strong and black) *Arry and Bert as Chilli Billi and Chilly Willy (Arry and Bert are both twins, just like Chilli Billi and Chilly Willy are) *Bulgy as Boss Boom Box *George as Jolly Roger *Rheneas as Captain Blubber *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Saberman (Both old) *Hercules and Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Tiptup Sr. and Jr. *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Loggo *Duncan as Salty Joe *Sir Handel as Big Al *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Brentilda *Devious Diesel as Mingy Jongo (Both devious) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Patch (Both big, strong, and evil) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Lord Woo Fak Fak Quotes Version 1 *Narrator: Once upon a time, there lived a little blue engine called Thomas, his love interest and wife called Emily, and their grandmother figure, Daisy. When poor Flora was kidnapped, Thomas and Emily had each only lightsaber to fight of Daisy and rescued their sister, but defeated Daisy by overcoming many perils and speech impediments to send Daisy tumbling to her death. Although she was nothing if not persistent, and not suprising anyone, the old hag came from her for round two. Our brave heroes, this time picked up each another lightsaber and once again stood in her way, and this second showdown ended just as badly for Daisy, who really should have quit while she was... ahead. Many years have passed, and peace reigns on the island of Sodor. So what became of the three engines, who lived on Sodor? (the music plays with Thomas and Emily sunbathing) *Thomas: (chewing on some pizza) Ah, this is the life, pizza, sunshine and not a care in the world. *Bill/Ben: (on the radio) This is DJ Bill/Ben on Spiral Mountain F.M.! Breaking news, folks! Did you know it's been 10 years since you both have been invented? Pah, look at you now! All shiny and washed up! *Thomas: Mmm... We may have put on a couple of pounds. *Emily: So? It's not like we've got to fight that green diesel any more. *Daisy: (with her head hopping up and down) Eight long years to bounce back here, I'll win this time and make you cheer! *Emily: Nope. Can't see who's making that racket. Let's take a look. *Thomas: Okay, alright, I'll take you with me, Emily. Anything for quite a life! Version 2 *Thomas: What the... Daisy?! Is that you? *Daisy: Yes, it's me, you stupid train. I'm back again and ready to rule! *Emily: I don't think so. Haven't you noticed that you're a skull? *Daisy: At least I haven't got a gut. Let's rumble now, I'll bite your legs off! Version 3 *Silver Fish: Greetings, o-second-rate game characters! *Thomas: Who are you? *Silver Fish: My name is Silver Fish, lord of the games, that is. I am the grand creator of video games! *Emily: Even ones that don't sell very well, like ghoulies *Daisy: Your name is odd and you look a bit silver, so tell old Daisy, what brings Silver Fish here? *Silver Fish: I've come to settle your differences, cliched crone. You will play any challenge of my choice. To the winner goes to the Spiral Mountain. To the loser... an eternity of toil in my video game factory! *Daisy: That sounds like a preposterous ruse, what will you do if we refuse? *Silver Fish: (Thomas, Emily, and Daisy turn into a cat, a dog, and bear) I wish they could stay like this, but I suppose you people would actually like to take part in this game. (Thomas, Emily, and Daisy change back to normal) Now then, in line with Thomas tradition, your challenge will consist of collecting as many pointless objects as possible. Category:UbiSoftFan94